


You Could Be Happy/Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by Bloodywolf327



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leaving out the stutter in some parts because to hard to read. :p, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodywolf327/pseuds/Bloodywolf327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is leaving Odin and all his pride will allow him is to watch her from the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy/Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to these songs to get max feeling effect because they were inspiration and made me cry throughout making my story! ;_;  
> http://youtubereplay.net/watch?v=v-iGnYg4_M8  
> http://www.youtubereplay.net/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI&a

There she goes. A bag packed in one hand and without a single glace back. Angry, beautiful, and unhappy with tears streaming down her red cheeks as she gets in the taxi cab, and you do nothing but hold your breath as you watch. Watch her leave prideful, stubborn you.

Could you really change your pride though? The gluttonous pride you had built over so many years to protect you? The wrongful pride you kept every time you wouldn’t admit you were mistaken? The despicable pride you couldn’t let go even knowing it made rage brew inside the love of your life, then explode out? No. No, you couldn’t and that is now why the blurry gorgeous figure is disappearing from you.

She says she’s walking away from you, because she could no longer stand it. Couldn’t stand a house where every night dishes are thrown at the walls, voices were so loud and spiteful that nobody ever slept in the house anymore, where her lover drank his sorrows away and his pride wouldn’t let her be of any help. A place that she felt was no longer a home, no longer safe, and no longer wanted. Why would she want to be with a drunken fool that had said they no longer wanted her?

Every hurtful word you said in anger though, had a hidden thought that said the opposite. Annoyingly angry, unpleasantly short, difficult, and unwanted were spoken cruelties that were paired with a thought compliment of enjoyably calming, perfectly shaped, adorable, and my most desired. With pride you never took a word back as she cried with a pained, heartbroken look. The unfamiliar look even caused your own heart to ache in your drunken rage induced state. She could not endure anymore pain from your sinful pride.

Miserably laughing you slide down the side of the door with a half empty bottle of whiskey in cold, shaky hands. Viciously gulping down the once-glorified liquor, till nothing is left of its burning cursed contents and you smash the bottle on the tiled entrance of your ruined, empty house. The destruction gives you weak smile as you remember Ava’s cute angry face throwing a plate, but does not stay long before a frown is laced with tears falling from your hidden eyes.

A palm is clasped over each eye and fingers pulling violet hair from frustration to hide the face usually so stoic and unemotional. A face so full of shame, rage, and regret right now that no one would know who this curled up, purple-faced crying man is. Your brows furrow as thoughts of regret and self-hatred torment you.

‘Why?! Why couldn’t you just say the truth!? Where is your pride to protect you now from this feeling that your hearts being torn apart!!? Where is it now that you can’t breathe or think straight?! Why couldn’t you just be wrong for her!?! Why would you ruin the happiness you had?! WHY!?’

And then you feel a burning sensation rise back up your throat. Hastily you bending over to throw up, but nothing comes out of your mouth, instead you lungs ache as you gasp for breath. Breathing seems little to no use as your lungs ache and burn. Your body goes limp and your hands barely feel a sharp pierce before your whole vision goes from blurry to black.

In that slight moment before unconsciousness you could have sworn you heard a soft, dreamy voice. “Odin?”

When you open your eyes next all you see is a hazy white. You feel dizzy and cold, but the sound of a rhythmic beep, a heavy force on your lower body and small wetness on your hand draw your attention. Slowly your eyes move to see the source on your body. A small person in familiar red clothes and scarf lays their upper body and luscious chocolate locks spread across your body and bed. Your heart aches with a yearning when you see the round pretty face of Ava laying on your hand and wearing the necklace with your ring. Her closed eyes have tears that fall off her dark lashes down red cheeks. You see her small soft tanned hands overlapping your big pale white hands with a tight hold. 

Your first thought is this must be a dream… a dream, you wish was reality. She wouldn’t be here with you now after what you had done. This must be a figure of your imagination, but you can’t help the shaky hand that reaches out to lightly pet her soft, warm, fluffy hair, or the tears that drip from your eyes. A painful sob chokes you up as you try to speak to this imaginative figure of all what your pride won’t let you say in reality. Your first words come out as a raggedy stuttered whisper.

“I-I a-am s-so-sorry.”

The grief and pain that leaks out from those first few drips of regret quickly turns to a flood of apology out of your water-facet face.

“I-I w-was wr-wrong! I-I wa-was stu-stupid an-and p-pr-prideful! I-I sa-said ter-terrible, hor-horrible th-thi-things that w-were n-not tru-true t-to wha-what I-I th-thought. I said the exact opposite of what was on my mind of how beautiful and wonderful you are to me. How much I want you, but can’t admit because I am a coward. A blind coward hiding behind false pride that comes from a bottle, because I feel like I can’t be the man you need. I can’t find a good enough job to support us, even after I gave you my ring for you to marry me. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be the man you needed, or wanted, when I love you.”

Eyes closed shut with tears streaming down your cheeks as the squeeze of pain in your heart grows. Biting your lip, clenching the sheets of your bed into balled fists you quiver from regret and sorrow of your mistakes. You don’t even realize that the figure moves till you feel warm, gentle hands on each side of your face raising your head to look at her from the sheets. You are surprised by the look on her face and wonder if this really is a dream or not.

Her face shows a bitterly angry frown with tears rolling down her cheeks as her livid brown reddish eyes look into your dull dark violets pupils. Her voice is high pitched and cracks a little-bit as she speaks.

“You fool... Why couldn’t you have just said this sooner? I don’t need you to support me financially or give me a big wedding with a ring. I wanted and needed you to be there for me emotionally! I needed you to be honest and trust me for more than once! I know you are hurt and have problems, but let me help you take down that armor of pride because I hate seeing you like this!”

Your eyes widen and tears pause as she tightly hugs you around the shoulders and leans her head into your neck. Her tears are warm on your cold neck. Her hair smells like red cinnamon gum with sweet twinge of sugar that makes your tears fall again. Your arms pull her in for a closer hug and whispering to her in agony.

“Please, tell me you are real…” A slight chuckle leaves her lips against your neck. It tingles like her hair as it brushes your face oh so familiarly.

“Only, if you really meant what you said just know, otherwise I liked the other reality better than this one. I could have stayed mad at you with only a few regrets then. Now, I can’t stay mad at you.”

You can barely believe your ears you as happiness surges over you. You surprise Ava as you flip her onto the bed on her back and go down to quickly kiss her. You end kissing the back of her hand as she places it in between your lips.

The expression on her face as she looks away from you causes your stomach to flip and that momentous emotion of happiness is suddenly replaced by fear and pain. She speaks dreaded words in a bitter slightly irritated tone.

“Saying I couldn’t stay mad at you, doesn’t mean I am not currently mad at you. Do you even know where you are right now or how you got here?”

Looking around you easily figure it out. You are in a hospital with an IV in your arm and a paper name bracelet on one wrist of a hand wrapped up in bandages. You look at her confused and start to think back to what you were doing previously before waking up. You couldn’t vomit, breathe, or move and you blacked out as you heard a voice say your name. When the look of confusion turns to an upset grimace, she pushes you back up onto the bed and off of her. She gets up off the bed and looks at you with a glare of anger as she starts to speak with a tone that matches her glare.

“I came back to the house to return the ring because I had forgotten to throw it back at you in my fit of rage storming out of the house.” It hurts to hear but there is no doubt in your mind that this is the real her as she would do that. Her tone and expression turns more woeful than angry as she continues to speak.

“Only, I couldn’t do that because I found you passed out, blue and barely breathing as you lay on the floor of the entrance with glass shards in your hands. The paramedics drove you and me here after I had called 911.” She sounds scared as she moves to face away from you.

“The doctors told me you were suffering from alcohol poisoning because of your alcohol addiction… and you could die.” She is visibly trembling and out of distance as you reach out for her to comfort her fear. Your bed makes a creaking sound as you try to get up and make your way to her but her voice stops you.

“No, don’t get up. You’ve been out for the last two days with tubes down your throat for half of that time cleaning your system out of alcohol.” You hear a few sniffles before she turns to look back at you with a gentle smile and sad eyes. A cold silence fills the room as her look is disturbing and frightens you. The silence is only momentarily broken with every slow step she takes toward you and the cold getting colder as she takes off the ring-necklace you gave her and is in her hand.

You feel yourself choked up on sadness and then anger as you ask her, “W-Why ar-are you gi-giving this ba-back I-I th-thought w-we were-” And she finishes your sentence with a weary voice and eyes with tears building on her lids.

“Getting back together? No. Not yet, because I am not what you need right now.”  Exasperated anger explodes in your voice.

“W-What!? Y-You ar-are a-all I-I ne-need and co-could ever wa-want!” The pitiful smile she gives you does not cool you down as the despair and anger rises at the thought she might feel pity towards you! Then calm anger and resentment is clear as sunlight in her voice.

“Then why couldn’t I be enough before now? And don’t tell me this life and death experience has changed you, because you weren’t even able to tell me your true thoughts without thinking I wasn’t real.”

You are stunned silent. Stunned silent because you can’t say anything to contradict or make what she said sound any better. She sits on the bed and pulls your hand open before placing the ring-necklace in your hand.

“Nothing is going to change if I go back to you now. I couldn’t help you when I was with you, so maybe… I can be of more help from afar as to not distract you from controlling your problems.”

She gives a light warm kiss to your cold cheek before standing to grab her things then leave. You squeeze the ring tightly in your hand from pain and anger. You feel like an idiot, the biggest idiot of all time, for causing your love to fear you and not be driven away once, but twice.

 “So, this is your goodbye?”

Your voice is somber and hollow with nothing flowing down your eyes for your lost love, but a weak smile with tears streaming down her face makes your heartache as she looks back at you and she replies.

“No, when I had tried to leave you earlier that was goodbye. This is, I’ll see you later when you can be someone you are happy with. And to make sure you aren’t mistaken I leave you, because I love you.”

The tears that stream down your face last long after she is gone, but the determination to change yourself grows as you contemplate over all she has said. In your contemplation you know one thing for certain she really does love you as she stays and leaves for you. And that fact only makes you cry harder and want to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with a second chapter or leave it here? o3o


End file.
